


沦为同谋

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 警匪预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	沦为同谋

01

一块方糖被扔进咖啡里，激起小小的涟漪，随后融在一片苦涩中，中和那么一点甜。张云雷喝了一小口，舒展了原本皱紧的眉头。

吃甜总是让人愉快的，更何况遇到了比糖还甜的杨九郎。要是杨九郎不是警察就好了，不然他们的聊天内容，就不仅仅是案件，凶杀之类的。

“这条街对面有家炒饼好吃，要不要一起吃？”张云雷打了个响指，翘着二郎腿看着杨九郎，“我请客。”

“炒饼对于我来说，是可有可无的东西。”杨九郎双手交叉放在小腹上，盯着张云雷看，“你是我见过的第一个，不紧张的嫌疑犯。”

“人又不是我杀的，我紧张干什么？”张云雷无所谓地开口。

“人是你杀的。”杨九郎激动地拍着桌子，震动的声响引得邻桌的人转过头来张望。

张云雷有些无奈，笑着托腮看向杨九郎：“你那么暴躁干什么，这么冲动。”

“去吃炒饼吗？”

“我现在严重怀疑因为我二十四小时监视着你，所以你就总吃一些我讨厌的东西企图来摆脱我对你的监视。”

“怎么会呢，”张云雷被杨九郎的话逗笑，“我最喜欢吃的就是炒饼了。我总是会和我喜欢的人分享我爱的东西。”

“监视了你两天，你就喜欢我了？”

“对，我有一种我们认识并且相爱了很久的感觉。”

“怎么可能呢。”杨九郎轻蔑地笑了笑。

02

张云雷晚上起来上厕所的时候发现了坐在沙发上抽烟的杨九郎，他一开始并不习惯杨九郎的二十四小时监视，但是慢慢地，他也就适应了下来。如果有一天他发现杨九郎不在自己的身边，他还会有些不适应。

多了一个保镖，也没什么危害。张云雷走过去，把他嘴里的烟拿过来吸了两口，立刻被呛到弯着腰咳嗽。

“不会抽烟就不要抢别人的烟。”杨九郎把烟拿回来，闭目养神，“上完厕所就赶紧回床上睡觉去，别给我增加工作量。”

“要不要一起睡？”张云雷笑着靠近杨九郎，“反正也不是第一次了不是，二十四小时贴身监视，第一天你就爬上了我的床。”

“滚。”杨九郎抬起脚就是一踹，脚才抬起来，张云雷已经欺身上来，捻灭了杨九郎嘴里的烟。

“我想要你。”

杨九郎分辨不出来和张云雷的亲近到底是好还是不好，他不用自己献身来完成任务，因为他知道张云雷根本就不会逃跑。

但是，他有一种错觉，和张云雷相同。他们仿佛早就相识，世界上哪有一拍即合的两个人，说话行事都是两个极端，却又彼此靠近。

杨九郎拒绝不了张云雷，就像张云雷从来也不曾拒绝杨九郎一样。张云雷翻身去洗漱的时候，杨九郎坐了起来。屋子里的灯光昏暗，张云雷不喜欢明亮的光线，家里的装饰也都呈现着温暖的色调。

完全不像一个杀人犯该有的偏执。但也正是因为如此，杨九郎才更加确定，张云雷最有嫌疑。

遇害者死时面容平静，没有挣扎，一看就不可能是应激杀人。凶手极有可能是经过深思熟虑且平日里就不太会冲动的人，张云雷符合。

“想什么呢？”张云雷洗完澡出来，整个人的身上都散发着沐浴露的香气，一股奶香的味道，杨九郎喜欢这种味道。

“我在想你什么时候跟我回去自首。”杨九郎又想要抽烟，摸了你身上才发现衣服早就被扔到了地上。

“你为什么那么认定，我就是凶手呢？”张云雷坐下来，看着他，有些好奇。

“因为我在现场找到了证据，和你的指纹对上了。而且那天，你恰好出现在了监控范围内，你没办法逃脱。”杨九郎娓娓道来，“而且你也说，你和死者有过节。”

“看起来好像我确实是凶手。”张云雷点了点头，“但我说的是好像，不是确定，你们做警察的，说话不是应该严谨一点吗？”

“是呀，所以我用了好像这个词语，也在等你自己亲口说出你到底杀没杀人。”

“乖，不说这个了。”张云雷俯身上去，给他一个温柔的吻，“折腾这么久，不累吗？”

“累。”杨九郎乖乖地回答着。

“那我们睡觉。”张云雷帮杨九郎盖好被子，“梦里就没有这么多的烦心事了，也不会有谁杀谁的问题。”

“但愿吧。”杨九郎伸手回抱住张云雷，“要是没有凶杀案件，那该多好。”

“不，也许是那人该死。”

03

为什么杀人？

因为那个人该死。他想要对我的爱人图谋不轨，他想杀了我的爱人，所以我要杀了他。

你是为了保护你的爱人，才实施了杀害行动？

是的，我知道你想问什么，我不后悔。

我看你不像是能做出这样可怕事情的人。你知道吗，现场特别惨烈，即使死者面部表情平和，但是满地的血迹暴露了凶手当时的愤怒。

我没想隐藏我的怒气，但是我要让他死得开心。

没有人是愿意去死的，没有人会觉得死是一件开心的事情，谁都想活下去。

我知道，但是在这个世上，总有不怀好意的人想让人去死。他们拿着刀，不知道什么时候就站在了你的身后，不需要你回头，你不知道你什么时候就会从这个世界上消失。他们甚至不给你道别的时间。

你成为了那样的人。

谁都可以成为这样的人，不只是我。这个世界上也没有什么对错，只有做了和没做。

那么我要逮捕你，你认罪吗？

我认罪，你也可以逮捕我，但是最大的凶手是你们，不是我。

04

卫生间里响亮的呕吐声响起，杨九郎穿好了衣服下床，果然看见张云雷抓着洗手池在吐。他走上前去，帮张云雷顺了顺后背。

“大早上的，怎么吐了？”

“你他妈昨晚买什么东西在冰箱里了？”张云雷瞪了杨九郎一眼，“我一打开冰箱，都他妈是血腥味。”

生鸡肉。昨天买的现杀的鸡肉，杨九郎抱回来的时候还带着血，他没处理直接丢进了冰箱里。

“你反感那个味道？”

“你受得了那种味道？”张云雷漱了口，这才好转了些，“把那些东西扔掉吧，我不想闻到那种味道。”

“好吧。”杨九郎去厨房给张云雷倒了一杯热水，顺手把冰箱里的生鸡拿出来，鲜血被冻了一晚上的味道，的确有些恶心。

但这是张云雷第一次在他面前暴躁，甚至爆粗口。真是奇妙，这种没有体会过的感觉。

杨九郎下楼把垃圾扔掉回来，再回到屋里的时候张云雷已经不在屋里来。他愣在了原地，过了几秒他才反应过来，摔上门疯狂往楼下跑去。

好一出调虎离山之计。杨九郎咒骂着，掏出手机来找着他给张云雷的定位。还好他早有准备，给张云雷的手机里装了定位。

早餐摊，连车都不好停。杨九郎翻了个白眼直接把车停在了路边。交警要是敢贴他罚单的话，他直接就说办案。交通警察和人民警察，都是警察不是。

张云雷乖乖地在吃着早饭，看见杨九郎来了立刻拍了拍旁边的座位：“知道你要来，所以给你盛了一碗粥，他家的煎饼特别好吃，你也来试试。”

“你把我调开，就是为了来吃早饭？”杨九郎神色不好地把手机摔在桌子上，“你他妈耍我好玩？”

“没有耍你呀，你不是给我手机里装了定位吗，我跑了有什么用？”张云雷含笑看着他，“我是光明正大出来吃早饭的。”

杨九郎无话可说，他明白张云雷话里的意思。这是张云雷在试探自己，果然他直接暴露了自己给他手机装定位的事情。但是张云雷没打算把他怎么样，气定神闲地吃着早饭，时不时还给杨九郎夹着小菜。

“别抽烟了。”张云雷拿走了杨九郎才拿出来的烟盒，放到一边，“你那么喜欢抽烟是为什么，心烦案子？”

“也许吧，可以抑制烦躁的情绪。”杨九郎咬着牙闭上眼睛凝神静气。

“是不是我要自首了，你就可以不这么烦躁了？”张云雷捏了捏他的脸。

“不是，是你要先认识到你杀人是错的，然后怀着愧疚的心去自首！”杨九郎冷冷地看着他。

“那你还和嫌疑犯上了床，警察的操守呢？”

“是你要和我上床的。”杨九郎气急败坏，抓着张云雷的手腕，“都是你提议的。”

“好好好，是我。”张云雷拍了拍他的手，示意他平复自己的情绪，“但是你有没有想过，凶手为什么杀人？”

“为什么？杀人就是杀人，哪有为什么？”

“死的人是谁？”张云雷用筷子扒拉着小菜，不急不慢地说道。

“死的是我们警队的队长。”杨九郎神情严肃，“你不是知道吗？”正是因为死的是警队的队长，所以这个案子才更加让人重视。

“我知道，所以哪怕是我和他有过节，但是我不能明目张胆地去杀一个有官职的警察，你说是吗？”

“除非我疯了。”张云雷放下筷子，看着杨九郎，“但是你觉得我疯了吗？”

“你没有。”杨九郎泄气地说道。

“那我为什么要杀他？”张云雷乘胜追击，反问杨九郎。

杨九郎沉默了许久，抬起头：“也许，是触动到了你的利益，或者伤害到了在你心里十分重要的人或事，所以你才想要杀他。”

重要的人或事。

“你是对的。”张云雷勾起一抹笑，淡淡地看着杨九郎。

05

“我最重要的人，是你。”张云雷坐在对质间里，看着穿着警服的杨九郎。风纪扣没扣到最上面，这让杨九郎看起来潇洒不羁。

穿上警服的杨九郎，比平时更多了一些魅力。看起来真的像一个好的人民警察。

张云雷说完这句话，在现场的其他几个警察忍俊不禁，别过头露出淡淡的笑来。杨九郎在张云雷身边跟了很久，二十四小时不离身，即使是献身了，也是为了伟大的事业，真是敬业呢。

“说正经的。”杨九郎敲敲桌面，示意他说话注意一点，“你处于什么样的心情才杀的人？”

“如你所看到的那样，满屋子都是血。我是应激杀人不假，但是我足够理智到让他死得安详。满屋子的血就是我愤怒的证据。”

“不，你在说谎。”杨九郎紧紧盯着他，“你闻到血的味道会恶心，你讨厌血，这是你本能的生理反应，这是你怎么做都不会改变的本能反应。”

张云雷那天早上闻到血腥味吐在了洗手池里，杨九郎这才知道他晕血。

“你确定你想知道？”张云雷似在犹豫。

“案子要了结不是吗？”杨九郎抿着唇，“哪怕我们很熟，但是案子就是案子。”

杨九郎看了看周围的人，把他们叫出去，这时候才放松下来看着张云雷：“这下可以说了吧？”

“因为他会伤害到我最重要的人啊，我不杀他，他就会杀我重要的人，我有什么理由不杀他？”

还是不对，这个逻辑推理下来，他是张云雷心里最重要的人，张云雷杀人是因为死者会伤害他最重要的人。那么死者就会伤害到杨九郎。

可是为什么呢？杨九郎作为一个警察，自己的上级为什么会伤害自己，死者图什么？

“你是说我的上级，企图杀害我？”

“你可能不信，但是事实如此。”张云雷翘着二郎腿，看向杨九郎，“但是在这个世上，总有不怀好意的人想让人去死。他们拿着刀，不知道什么时候就站在了你的身后，不需要你回头。”

说完这句话两个人都愣了，一种似曾相识的熟悉感蔓延开来，像是某一次梦中的场景。那是浑浑噩噩的梦，扯蛋且不真实，所以哪怕梦到无数次，醒过来也就没有当回事。

杨九郎一直以为，只有他会做这个梦。

“你是不是......”

“不是。”张云雷直接否认，他在观察着杨九郎的反应，不可置信的，随后又冷静的，怀疑的神情出现在了杨九郎的脸上。

“你认罪吗？”

“我认罪，你也可以逮捕我，但是最大的凶手是你们，不是我。”

该清醒了。

无人的角落里，对着两个人的镜头暗了下去，这才是一场梦。

06

铐上手铐的时候杨九郎没有挣扎，他笑着把手伸过去，让张云雷把自己铐上。张云雷叼着烟，神色轻蔑地盯着那手铐看，在太阳光下反射出来的银光，格外刺眼。

“这才是你，潇洒任性，什么都写在脸上。”杨九郎对他笑着，“你穿警服的样子真帅，天生就适合穿警服。”

“你真的一点都不后悔吗？”张云雷并不开心，挑了挑那看起来很牢固的手铐。

“能够看见你，一直看着你，有什么好后悔的。”杨九郎晃了晃自己的手铐，“是你亲手给我铐上去的。”

太不像话了，怎么会有人甘愿为了另一个人做出这样的事情呢。完全不考虑明天，只为今天而活，只为一个人而活。

催眠，麻醉剂都有什么用？就算是科技先进，能够更改记忆，调换身份，改变习惯，也算不准会有意外的事情发生。无论如何，世间的黑白永远不会颠倒，黑就是黑，白就是白。

哪怕人心混乱，有时候会混淆是非，但是总归会回到原位的，无论以何种方式。

张云雷开枪的时候没人想到，因为一声枪响周围的人都慌乱起来，不管是警察还是围观的路人，他们的脸上都露出惶恐的神色。

杨九郎也瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看着张云雷。

“你疯了吗？让你更改记忆对换身份就是为了让你能够抓住他，你现在在干嘛？”

“我没疯。”张云雷挂着笑，吹了吹枪口，把杨九郎手上的手铐暴力拆开，“想杀我的人才是疯了，你们也都疯了。杀掉我一个只是开始，贪婪的欲望会让你们一个接着一个的死去，而你们根本不懂。你们只知道沉默，事不关己。”

“这个世界上没有什么对错，只有自己的选择，只有做了和没做。”

“警察杀警察，这样好笑的事情我今天也算是体会到了。”张云雷冷冷地笑着，“反正我向来就没什么怕的。”

如果没有杨九郎，怎么还会有这样完好站在大家面前的张云雷。如果没有杨九郎，又会有多少个“张云雷”被悄无声息地干下去？

“你们要抓人，就算我是同谋。”张云雷把枪扔在了地下，这举动吓得周围的人向后退了三步，不敢上前。

杨九郎动了动自己才被松开的手腕，视线目光都放在张云雷身上。他听见张云雷问他：“要不要去上次我们去的那条街对面买炒饼吃？”

“可以啊，我最喜欢吃炒饼了。”杨九郎笑着说道。

07

这个世界的喧闹过不了多久。这座城市很快恢复了平静，每天照常有人打扫路面，来来往往的小吃摊贩，发着传单小广告的吆喝声穿街过巷，一片安稳的生活气息。

谁都不会撕破这样的平静，去看这平静的海面之下的汹涌。暴风雨总是在准备着，不知道什么时候又会迎来一场触目惊心。

社会上的人们总是这样，健忘又逃避。安宁之下滋生着不可计数的可怕的欲望，一个欲望死去，又有新的欲望生长起来，最危险的地方往往是最安全的地方。

警察仍然帮百姓捉着一些偷鸡摸狗的人，同样偷鸡摸狗的人也可能想要成为一个警察。

这个世界的是非黑白哪有什么道理可讲，只有做了和没做两种。它远比你想象得还要复杂，但有时候又十分简单，只需要因为某种感情。

往往是这种最不被人看起，薄弱的感情，能救人命。

Fin


End file.
